


Apples

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry's a cutie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: “Oh, apples”“Yes apples, what did you think, I was up here just fondling the tree?”





	Apples

yosoylaborinquena asked: One word drarry drabble: apples (Thanks!🙂)

Hi, sorry this took so long, I had exams and then I took a little holiday aha xx

“Harry what are you doing?” Draco asked and Harry rolled his eyes, glad his back was to his boyfriend.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” It was pretty obvious what he was doing, standing on a chair, with his hand in a tree; at least, obvious to him. Draco was supposed to be smart, he’d figure it out eventually.

“Being weird as usual”

“Fuck you”

“Later”

Harry let out a bark of laughter and knew Draco was smirking behind him, he would bet all the money in his vault that his boyfriend was staring at his arse right now. But he didn’t turn around, instead, he gripped the round fruit and tugged, feeling a slither of satisfaction as it snapped off the branch. He held his hand out for Draco to look at.

“Oh, apples”

“Yes apples, what did you think, I was up here just fondling the tree?”

“You never know with you Harry, you brought those hideous trainers so who knows what you’re up to half the time”

Harry snorted and dropped the red and green speckled apple into the basket he had borrowed off of Andromeda early that day and reached up to grab another.

“Since when was this an apple tree?” Draco asked, the sound of one of the two garden chairs being pulled out signalling he had sat down. He must have been done with his paperwork.

“Since always” Harry grunted as he pulled the next one free. Harry had been just as surprised to find the tree that covered the bottom left half of Grimmauld Place ’s garden covered in apples one day when he'd decided to come outside for some of the rare sunshine a few years ago.

“Have you always picked them?”

“Yep, why?”

“Why do you do the weirdest things, Potter?”

“I don’t know Malfoy, why don’t you do more weird things?” Harry shot back.

“You are spending far too much time with Luna Harry. Do you make anything with them?”

“No, I send them up to Mrs Weasley and Fleur to bake with”

Draco was silent for a moment and Harry just assumed he was done with the conversation so he reached up again to get another. Just as his hand closed around the one he was aiming for, he startled as the sound of the garden chair was scrapped up to his. He looked to his left and saw Draco stepping up onto it, next to him, rolling his sleeves up.

“Hello,” Harry said.

“Hello” Draco replied, finishing rolling his sleeves and looking at Harry.

“There’s one there” Harry pointed and Draco turned to see it. “Just don’t fall okay? I don’t really want to have to explain to your mother that you fell doing this, to be honest”

Draco snorted “I’ll try not the break my neck”

“Good”

Harry couldn’t help but watch as Draco leant forwards as pulled an apple off the tree, looking at it like it was something he had never seen before.

“Why is this oddly relaxing?” He asked.

“No idea”

Draco dropped his into the basket and looked up at the sky “Well we better hurry, it looks like it’s going to piss it down”

Harry would never forget the sight of Draco Malfoy covered in leaves and little sticks smiling brightly as he counted the number of apples they had collected that night in the kitchen, as he wrote a note each to Fleur and Mrs Weasley. There was a light feeling in his chest as he signed Draco’s name next to his.

Send me a word and I’ll write a Drarry drabble for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a drarry drabble for it!! 
> 
> Send to either my inbox here or my ask box on Tumblr (at Pottercrew) xxx


End file.
